Necrosis
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: The contingency that was never meant to be used.
1. prologue

_**1 0WN N0N3 0F TH3 FRANCH1S3S US3D.**_

 _ **X-men Evo and YJ crossover.**_

Necrosis:

The league were under the Light's control.

Red Arrow had been nocked unconscious. He was unconscious when he arrived at the cave so he couldn't warn the team.

The league attacked.

The team fought for their lives. They thought the league had turned.

The team were all unconscious except for Robin.

Vandal Savage gave the league the order to kill the team.

Batman pointed a gun at Robin's head.

Robin didn't hesitate. It was the only way to save is team even if it killed him.

"Necrosis B-0-1"

There was a flash and they were gone.

A bullet hit the floor where Robin's head had been.


	2. Robin, why?

_**I 0WN N0N3 0F TH3 FRANCH1S3S US3D.**_

 _ **Jott. Spitfire. Torpedo. Super-Martian. Lancitty.**_

 _ **Setting: the league has been brainwashed by the light but the team hasn't figured it out because Red Arrow was unconscious when he arrived at the cave. The league attacked! The team fought for**_ _ **their**_ _ **lives. The team were all unconscious except Robin. Batman pointed a gun at Robin's head and seeing the rest of the team in danger Robin yelled, "Necrosis B-0-1"**_

 _ **There was a flash of light. The team was gone.**_

Necrosis.

Scott Summers massaged his temples. Jean was having nightmares about costumed kids being killed by costumed people. She said they just disappeared. It was odd. Why was she having these dreams.

There was a flash of light.

Scott stared at the teens now lying on the ground. They were in Jeans dream. They were injured. Logan, Hank, Jean and Kurt join him and quickly move the teens inside.

.

Aqualad woke in a medical bed. There were people talking.

"...If they don't wake up soon."

"It worries me that they haven't."

"Trans-dimensional travel can do that. In theory anyway." Trans-dimensional travel?

"What about the wound on the head of the youngest?" What happened to Robin?

"It looks like a bullet wound but I'd say they were before it could do any real damage. It's just a cut." Aqualad mentally sighed in relief.

"One of them is awake."

Aqualad sighed out loud and sat up, "How could you tell?"

The man, a bald man in a wheelchair, replied, "I am a telepath and I heard your thoughts."

The other man, a blue man, began to check for a concussion.

The bald man spoke again, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. If you don't mind me asking, who are you and what are you doing here at my school?"

"My name is Aqualad. This is my team, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Superboy and Robin." He pointed to each hero as he said their name. "We are heroes and we fight crime. We are also the Justice League's covert ops team. As for how we got here, I have no idea. I cannot remember."

The professor smiled, "This is a school for mutants. We would be happy to house you and your team for as long as necessary."

.

The others woke up soon after all just as clueless as to how they got there. That is until Robin woke up.

Robin had woke up, looked around and then looked at the rest of the team before saying, "I'm sorry. It had to be done."

The Professor looked puzzled, "What had to be done?"

Robin looked down and whispered, "Necrosis. I had to execute Necrosis."

Aqualad felt his eyes grow wide and knew his team would be feeling the same way. Necrosis was for if the league turned and tried to kill them.

He had to know why, "Robin, why? Necrosis was..."

Robin interrupted, " For when the league turned because they know everything about us and we would have no-where to go. To send us irreversibly into another dimension where the league wont find us. Where they wont be able to get to us. I know. It was necessary."

.

Memories assaulted the rest of the team as they remembered.

.

Kid Flash spoke up, "T...t...they tried to kill us. Our family. Our friends."

Red Arrow looked over, "No, there's something more to it. I'm sure of it. I just can't remember what."

Robin had pulled his legs into his chest and Kid and Red realised this. They sat next to him and pulled him into a hug talking to him into another language.

Artemis smiled, "Well, at least my dad wont ever be able to get to me again."

Zatanna sighed, "You guys were the only family I had anyway. As long as we are together, right?"

Superboy nodded, "Superman was an idiot."

Aqualad looked at them, "I served my king because it was my duty. Here my only duty is to my family. To this team."

Miss Martian smiled, "I will miss the cave but I could get used to another place that doesn't care if I have green skin."

Red Arrow looked over, "I guess. What about those of us who aren't Metas?"

The professor looked confused and they explained that in their old world mutants were meta-humans. They were told they would still be accepted.

.

It was agreed: they would stay at the school.


End file.
